<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>О загрубевших подушечках пальцев левой руки by your_jordan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489199">О загрубевших подушечках пальцев левой руки</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_jordan/pseuds/your_jordan'>your_jordan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>metal family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:27:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_jordan/pseuds/your_jordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Старое доброе «что делал Глэм после побега из дома».<br/>А он учился жить, и помогал ему в этом Чес.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Glam/Ches, Чес/Глэм</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>О загрубевших подушечках пальцев левой руки</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Конечно, вся эта история будет неактуальна, когда выйдет второй сезон, но сейчас видится отрезок жизни Глэма после ухода из дома таким.</p><p>Я не разбираюсь в музыке совсем, пыталась изучить вопрос, но если что-то для сведущих людей выглядит сущей бессмыслицей - все признаю, вся вина на мне.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Ща, — только и говорит кратко Чес, достает полотенце, предварительно нюхает его и кидает Глэму. Сидеть в одиночестве не очень, хотя бы радует, что матери Чеса дома тоже нет. Но, что теперь и Чеса нет, ощущается крайне неуютно, Глэм даже дышит через раз, хотя недавно задыхался от слез и бега, но через какое-то время приходится пошевелиться: мокрый костюм становится невыносимо холодным. Ткань неприятно липнет к телу, рубашку хочется разорвать на куски, до того тяжело снимается с тела. Кокон из полотенца довольно неряшливый, да и пятки выглядывают, поэтому Глэм накидывает сверху покрывало, окончательно потеряв стыд и разместившись на кровати.</p><p>Чес возвращается не то, чтобы скоро. Похоже, дождь закончился, поскольку куртка влажная только на плечах.</p><p>От добытого спальника немного пахнет сыростью, и Глэм уже было слезает с кровати, но Чес в привычной расслабленной манере мотает головой, достает из шкафа какую-то одежду, подходящую для сна, снова нюхает ее прежде, чем кинуть Глэму. Пока Глэм натягивает спортивные штаны, тоже невольно принюхиваясь и не ощущая каких-либо подозрительных запахов, Чес уже забирается в спальник, подложив руки под голову, подмигивает и говорит спокойно, но улыбаясь ободряюще:</p><p>— Спи. Завтра все решим.</p><p>И Глэм спит. Сначала ему кажется, что впереди бессонная ночь, но, как только тело согревается под достаточно теплым одеялом, он проваливается в сладкую темноту.</p><p> </p><p>— Вот же мудила!</p><p>Редко можно увидеть Чеса в плохом настроении, все же не склонен он обращать внимание на проблемы. С его жизнью, наверное, это и к лучшему, думает Глэм. Но, вероятно, как раз-таки жизнь его таким сделала.</p><p>Чес всасывает воздух сквозь дырку в зубах, и снова гневно ворчит, с усилием делает глубокий вдох, расслабляет челюсть и опускает плечи.</p><p>Глэм все еще находится в некоторой прострации, где мелькает то радость, то горечь, то чистое отчаяние сменяется облегчением.</p><p>Не особо Чес аккуратно умеет накладывать бинт, но старается. Вообще это уже и не особо нужно, но Глэм стал жертвой допроса с пристрастием относительно состояния руки, а следом пал под натиском желания Чеса о нем позаботиться.</p><p>От этого только хуже. Или лучше. О Себастьяне никто не заботился, даже так. О Глэме заботится Чес. После того, как бинт перерезан ножницами в опасной близости от лица Чеса, придерживающего ткань зубами, Глэм хватает Чеса за руку и крепко сжимает, вместе с этим зажмуриваясь. Так же быстро он руку отпускает, и Чес кивает, скорее своим мыслям, нежели в ответ.</p><p>Глэм натягивает кофту, предварительно вновь обнюханную, и односложно отвечает на разглагольствования относительно старых уебков, и куда бы им стоило определить свои линейки.</p><p>— Прямо в задницу, чувак, — вздыхает Чес, копаясь в пластинках. Не хватает ему чувства такта, чтобы не обсуждать сейчас отца, но Глэм, к своему удивлению, не сердится на него, не расстроен и не смущен. Он слепо смотрит на иглу проигрывателя, вслушивается в знакомый ритм и широко улыбается.</p><p> </p><p>— Ты не можешь бросить консерваторию.</p><p>— Это с каких это хуев?</p><p>Глэм набирает в грудь воздуха, чтобы предъявить аргументы в защиту своих слов, но Чес поднимает руки в примирительном жесте, не давая ему сказать.</p><p>— Мне кажется, Глэм, что из нас двоих это ты здесь должен закончить обсерваторию.</p><p>— Мой отец платил за обучение.</p><p>— О, — Чес понятливо кивает и откидывается назад, ложась на траву. Тепла уже недостаточно, но погода еще позволяет поваляться в парке прямо на земле. Глэм предусмотрительно подкладывает под себя толстовку, и даже пытается призвать Чеса последовать своему примеру, но тот отмахивается. Ложится на землю как есть, закидывает ногу на ногу, чтобы удобнее было держать гитару на колене, и что-то наигрывает. Даже серьезные разговоры не способны надолго удержать его внимание или заставить напрячься.</p><p>— Ну, а мне она почем сдалась?</p><p>Глэм качает головой, словно ему приходится объяснять что-то несмышленому ребенку, коим Чес временами и является.</p><p>— Ты же поступал туда не просто так, верно? Мы с тобой на экзамене встретились, а не около завода.</p><p>— Может на хуй пойдешь, — добродушно отзывается Чес. — А ты что делать будешь?</p><p>Глэм старается согнать с лица улыбку, чтобы донести всю серьезность своего решения, но говорит все равно радостно:</p><p>— А я буду работать.</p><p> </p><p>— Она снова назвала тебя жутким, — растягивая слова оповещает Чес, облокачивается о пульт бедром и лениво наблюдает за работой. Глэм постукивает пальцами по панели и тихо бубнит ритм, обходясь без наушников.</p><p>— Жууутким.</p><p>— Я расслышал, — терпеливо отвечает Глэм, — но не знаю, что могу с этим сделать, стоит ли что-то с этим делать и хочу ли я что-то с этим сделать.</p><p>Чес издает смешок и взлохмачивает Глэму волосы, хотя они не особо нуждаются в дополнительной фиксации.</p><p>— Отрастают понемногу.</p><p>Глэм с улыбкой кивает. Ведь это так. Чес прав, все верно.</p><p>Работать оказалось не так страшно, он и не ожидал, что будет страшно, хотя Чес пытался его «подготовить к трудовым будням». Уже ничто за пределами отцовского дома не кажется страшным. Ему нравится работать. Нравится готовить. Нравится стирать носки. Нравится ездить в общественном транспорте. Глэму нравится все, даже когда бывает трудно.</p><p>— Но она все же здесь тоже работает, знаешь, что ты притерся к звуковику, это, конечно, здорово, но притереться к цыпочке за баром куда весомее, не считаешь?</p><p>— Не считаю, — Глэм удивленно вскидывает брови, на что Чес только отмахивается:</p><p>— Я не удивлен. Пошли репать, а то сегодня еще домашку делать.</p><p>Чес хоть и живет степенно, болезненно воспринимает их договоренность окончить консерваторию. Примерно раз в десять дней, такую закономерность выявил Глэм, Чес вступает в диалог относительно необходимости бросания учебы и перевода Глэму с двух работ на одну. И что группе нужно больше времени. Глэм в такие моменты обычно как раз возвращается с ночной в клубе, где помогает технарю, чтобы собраться на смену в кофейне.</p><p>— Я высыпаюсь, этого достаточно, — с улыбкой просит Глэм. — Ты сам захотел там учиться, сам, а не по чужой воле. Сам! Пожалуйста, я хочу тебе помочь. Помочь нашей группе!</p><p>Чес отборно ругается и говорит ему вслед, что забирает документы, но на следующей репетиции их группы рассказывает что-нибудь про симпатичных одногруппниц.</p><p> </p><p>Глэм прислушивается к крикам за дверью и старается справиться с нарастающей паникой.</p><p>— Ах ты маленький ублюдок!</p><p>Ему ничего грозит, он здесь.</p><p>— Пошла ты!</p><p>Чесу тоже ничего не грозит, он справляется, он умеет в этом жить.</p><p>— Нахуя я тебя рожала!</p><p>Дверь открывается, и в комнату вваливается Чес, бросает быстрый взгляд на Глэма, и раздражение на его лице сменяется усталостью.</p><p>— Опять ты себе губу прокусил.</p><p>Глэм прижимает ладонь ко рту, чтобы убедиться в правдивости его слов. Прокусил. Волновался.</p><p>Теперь Глэм спит на полу на матрасе, скручивая его по утрам в рулетик с постельным бельем, поэтому Чес протискивается мимо него, на ходу скидывая кроссовки, и забирается на кровать.</p><p>— Эй.</p><p>Глэм, сидящий по-турецки, послушно поворачивается и дает себя осмотреть. Губы невольно растягиваются в улыбке, от чего ранка расходится и начинает щипать. Чес качает головой и откатывается назад, и уже хочет взять гитару, как замечает тянущуюся к нему руку, тогда как сам Глэм смотрит в сторону. Чес ничего не говорит, только демонстрирует улыбку с недостающим зубом, но некоторое время они держатся за руку, переплетая пальцы. Подушечки на левой жесткие, загрубевшие от игры на гитаре, цепляют кожу, что не особо приятно. Глэм глубоко вздыхает и отодвигается, а Чес, довольный результатом, просит его что-нибудь поставить на свой вкус и на слух подбирает аккорды.</p><p> </p><p>— Хуйня какая-то.</p><p>Чес раздраженно стучит карандашом по тетради, где Глэм аккуратнейшим образом расписал аккорды. Сам Глэм недовольно бормочет, когда тот дергает рукой, из-за чего мазок выходит неровным, и теперь придется стирать. То, что Чес не сопротивляется и дает добро красить ему ногти, когда Глэм просит помощи в оттачивании мастерства, довольно приятно. Чес в принципе невозмутим во всем, что касается «твоих закидонов, Глэм».</p><p>Идею съехать, однако, он поддержал крайне неохотно, аргументируя свою позицию тем, что его доля от редких концертов не покрывает и части расходов на жилье, а сидеть на чужой шее он не хочет.</p><p>— Я долго жил у тебя, — как ни в чем не бывало напоминает Глэм.</p><p>— Но ты все это время работал. И сейчас работаешь, пока я жопу в этой пафосрани просиживаю, — Чес сам находит руку Глэма, призывая его успокоиться, хотя беседа довольно мирно протекает.</p><p>— Хочу и для тебя этого.</p><p>— Чего? — с ленивой улыбкой спрашивает Чес.</p><p>— Свалить, — просто отвечает Глэм и прижимает его ладонь к своей груди.</p><p>Комната в коммуналке, конечно, не предел мечтаний, но для двух подростков вполне тянет на остров свободы.</p><p>Глэм доволен проделанной работой, но другую руку не просит: Чес все еще хмурится, вчитываясь в ноты.</p><p>— Не сыграет это никто, — резюмирует он, тряся ладонью, чтобы подсушить лак, хотя сотрет его еще до вечера.</p><p>— Ты сыграешь. Я сыграю.</p><p>— Хитрый ты.</p><p>Глэм улыбается и смотрит на часы. Если в чем и был плюс трейлера, так это в возможности играть допоздна, когда мать Чеса не могли поднять даже выкрученные на максимум ручки усилителя. Улыбаться он не перестает, но гитару взять в руки сегодня уже больше не удастся. Вообще у них здесь хорошая тусовка, компания подобралась такая, что можно бренчать весь день, но рамки сон часа соблюдаются строго.</p><p>— Проколи мне ухо.</p><p>— Опять? — устало спрашивает Чес, наконец-то обращая внимание на маникюр и одобрительно кивая.</p><p>— Ага.</p><p>— Только давай без этих вздохов, что недостаточно ровно, я все же не мастер.</p><p>Глэм энергично кивает.</p><p> </p><p>Чес качает головой и закуривает, хотя предыдущую сигарету только что отправил в импровизированную пепельницу — некогда горшок для неизвестного цветка, но теперь просто могила с землей и пеплом.</p><p>— Не кури в доме, — ровным голосом напоминает Глэм, то же самое сказав десятью минутами ранее. Его голос высок и жизнерадостен, что далеко от внутреннего состояния, и Чеса так просто не обмануть.</p><p>— Только так ты перестаешь хранить молчание, — оправдывается Чес.</p><p>Глэм бросает на него нечитаемый взгляд и снова возвращается к книге. Музыка открыла внутри портал, воронку, все затягивающую и пропускающую через себя. К такой рефлексии и ответным действиям психика едва ли была готова, но только музыка и помогает справляться, помогает улыбке блуждать не только на лице, но и в сердце.</p><p>— Не понимаю тебя, — признается Чес после очередной затяжки, — что я должен был сделать?</p><p>Глэм было хочет ответить, но замирает с приоткрытым ртом. Плечо все еще ноет, а внутри все сжимается от испуга и гнева. Но мысли путаются и неизвестно, какую развязку он хотел.</p><p>— Я растерян, — вздыхает он и прикрывает глаза. Чес, судя по всему, кидает окурок в горшок, поскольку берет обе руки Глэма в свои. Снова пальцы будут пахнуть табаком, с неудовольствием думает Глэм, но улыбается благодарно.</p><p>— Расскажи, — невозмутимо просит Чес, не давит, звучит расслаблено, успокаивающе. То, что нужно.</p><p>Агрессивно настроенные посетители клуба, где Глэм подрабатывает, не сошлись с ним в музыкальных предпочтениях и были оскорблены дружелюбной манерой общения. Он увернулся от попытки схватить себя за ворот жилетки, но получил ощутимый удар в плечо. Сердце заходилось от смятения, ужас перед физическим воинственным взаимодействием с другим человеком рисковал выйти из желудка с рвотой. Но только один удар, и Глэм едва ли успел поднять руку, чтобы потереть плечо, и точно еще не успел ничего ответить, как на обидчиков ураганом налетел Чес, отступивший ради драки от вечно расслабленного жизнелюбия.</p><p>— Никто не имеет права меня бить, — шипит Глэм сквозь зубы, не переставая улыбаться, что кажется жутким. — Но насилие вообще не выход. Не хочу, чтобы из-за меня еще и ты пострадал.</p><p>— Да чего там, — морщит нос Чес, — зубы на месте и ладно.</p><p>— А вот и чего там! — вспыхивает Глэм и отталкивает его руки от себя. — Я так рад, что кто-то за меня вступился.</p><p>За него никогда никто не вступался до этого.</p><p>— Но так расстроен, что кто-то из-за тебя пострадал, — догадывается Чес.</p><p>— Что ты пострадал.</p><p>Чес улыбается, совсем иначе, чем Глэм, затем обнимает его, крепко, сжимая в кулаке футболку на спине.</p><p>— Давай тогда я сам буду за себя решать, хорошо? Ты будешь решать за свои кулаки, а я за свои. Ты двинутый, Глэм.</p><p>— Хорошо.</p><p> </p><p>— Да, ты мой единственный друг, — бормочет Чес и пьяно икает, опуская бутылку на пол и отставляя подальше.</p><p>— У тебя много друзей, — не соглашается Глэм, одной рукой прижимая к себе свою бутылку, а другой уже ища руку Чеса, которую тот ему без промедления подает и даже крепко стискивает пальцы.</p><p>— Нет, Глэм, ты не понимаешь, — вдохновленно бормочет Чес, — это же знакомые. А мы, мы друзья.</p><p>— Мне приятно это слышать. Ты начал этот разговор из-за чего-то?</p><p>Чес хихикает и закрывает рот ладонью:</p><p>— Из-за чего?</p><p>Глэм не тревожится, но все равно есть в груди некоторые сомнения, верно ли истолкуют его действия, поэтому смотрит только на их сомкнутые руки.</p><p>Скупо говорить, что раньше в жизни не было красок, но Глэму и правда иногда кажется, что он носил не просто солнцезащитные очки, и видел мир блеклым, а еще был скреплен решетками на линзах и удавкой на шее, чтобы при малейшем движении глаз вернуть мир в блеклую сепию. «Цвет в музыке», — сказал он как-то Чесу, и тот через какое-то время ответил: «И в ней». И в Чесе, цвет, в жизни. Жизнь — Чес и музыка.</p><p>— Скажи уже, — просит Чес, продолжая улыбаться.</p><p>— Само собой, я влюблен в тебя, — честно отвечает Глэм.</p><p>— Я так и подумал, чувак.</p><p>Они молчат, только Чес толкает Глэма в бок, призывая передать ему бутылку.</p><p>— Это же очевидно, — добавляет Глэм. — И ты разрешал брать тебя за руку.</p><p>— Потому что тебе это нужно, верно? — пожимает плечами Чес и отдает бутылку обратно.</p><p>— Нужно.</p><p>— Поэтому я и говорю: ты двинутый на голову, Глэм, но ты мой двинутый. Тебе нужны эти, как их там, — он делает паузу, — тактилки. А когда пройдет — будем вспоминать с теплом.</p><p>Глэм удивленно вскидывает брови в ответ на такие размышления. Он не думал об их отношениях в подобном ключе.</p><p>— Думаешь, это пройдет? — недоверчиво спрашивает он. В голосе нет обиды, Чес всегда с ним доброжелателен, всегда честен.</p><p>— Я же понимаю, что ты не особо знаешь, что делать, не умеешь справляться с привязанностью, но я рядом, все будет круто.</p><p>Глэм кивает. В этих словах есть доля правды. Когда тебя в жизни не держали за руку и не сказали доброго слова, хорошее отношение воспринимается как самое дорогое, важное и единственное в жизни. Возможно, он правда неправильно толкует свои чувства.</p><p>— Чес, отложи бутылку, дай вторую руку.</p><p>— Конечно, чувак.</p><p> </p><p>— Я думал, это может тебя расстроить, — оправдывается Чес, когда Глэм напрямую спрашивает его про отказ симпатичной вокалистке из другой группы фестиваля.</p><p>— Почему? — удивляется он.</p><p>— Потому что ты в меня… влюблен?</p><p>Глэм часто моргает, затем снова начинает улыбаться.</p><p>— Ты об этом. Разве влюбленность предполагает эксклюзивность?</p><p>— Ну-у… — задумчиво тянет Чес.</p><p>Глэм останавливается и даже садится на ящик из-под конструкций сцены, чтобы все обдумать. Чес стоит рядом, перекатываясь с носков на пятки, и терпеливо ждет.</p><p>— У нас не такая влюбленность, — наконец отвечает Глэм. — Я абсолютно точно в тебя влюблен. И это, — он берет Чеса за руку, на что тот оглядывается вокруг, — мне определенно важно…</p><p>— И мне, — перебивает его Чес.</p><p>— Мы друзья, — улыбается Глэм, но уже тепло.</p><p>— Просто ты двинутый, да.</p><p> </p><p>Чес кладет голову Глэму на колени, поднимает руку и трогает пирсинг на хрящах.</p><p>— Тебе идет, — говорит он и прикрывает глаза. Глэм все чаще слышит это от других людей, что им нравится его одежда, прическа или даже подведенные глаза. А Чесу, похоже, всегда нравилось, но никогда слишком сильно, чтобы смотреть с восторгом. Его взгляд не меняется, и это отдается теплом в сердце.</p><p>— Почему ты думаешь, что моя влюбленность закончится? — хочется, конечно, звучать не столь наивно, но как есть.</p><p>— Не думаю, что это будет как выключатель, — отвечает Чес, не открывая глаз, и щелкает пальцами. — Просто твой мир перестанет быть замкнутым на мне и музыке.</p><p>Глэм было хочет возмутиться, но останавливается. Работа, группа, Чес. Все это связано с музыкой, на самом деле. Или не так?</p><p>— А что насчет тебя?</p><p>Похоже, сегодня вечер наивных вопросов.</p><p>— А я буду держать тебя за руку с теми же чувствами, что и всегда. Потому что мне этого хочется, поддержать тебя. Или себя.</p><p>— Но чаще все же меня.</p><p>— Ты двинутый. Лезешь со своими объятиями все время, но спокойно относишься к моим девушкам. Ни с кем кроме меня не общаешься, но можешь молчать по несколько дней. Я ни за что тебя не потороплю и не направлю. Мне все нравится.</p><p>Глэм обнимает его, прижимая голову к своей груди, отчего Чес театрально возмущается сквозь смех. Как же хорошо.</p><p> </p><p>Глэм измотан так, что еле держится на ногах, кожу уже жжет от пота, а горло скручивают спазмы жажды.</p><p>— Чувак!</p><p>Глэм не находит в себе силы дать пять, поэтому просто хватает Чеса за руку, быстро стискивает болящие пальцы, и благодарно улыбается, когда оказывается лежащим на диване.</p><p>Это был потрясающий концерт. Каждое выступление отдается внутри, эмоции зашкаливают, иногда даже кажется, что еще одна песня, и он покинет свое тело, пробежит по струнам, прокричит в динамик и унесется дальше.</p><p>Чес падает рядом и протягивает ему бутылку с водой. Видок у него не лучше. Глэм откидывает со лба волосы, делает несколько жадных глотков и заходится смехом, немного взбудораженным, но определенно счастливым. Чес смотрит на него с ошалелой улыбкой, но не прерывает. Он стягивает с себя мокрую футболку и бросает прямо на пол, хотя гримерка не предполагает возврата чистый вещей. Глэм прикрывает глаза и наконец-то закрывает рот, но не может убрать с лица улыбку.</p><p>— Я счастлив, Чес.</p><p>— Я знаю, — просто отвечает тот и тоже откидывается на спинку.</p><p>В мире столько красок, и Глэм слышит их все. Слышит, как хрипло рядом смеется Чес, слышит запах пива и пота, слышит бегущую в венах кровь.</p><p>Мир такой большой. И в мире Глэма так много Чеса. Но не только его, вот, похоже, о чем тот так долго пытался сказать.</p><p>В бок тыкают тонкие пальцы, и Глэм с сонным мычанием снова берет Чеса за руку.</p><p> </p><p>— Только назови его еще раз пидором, я тебе эту палочку вместе с барабаном в жопу засуну!</p><p>— Ну чего ты, Чес, пошли, не обращай ты на него внимания.</p><p>— Запомни это, мудила!</p><p>— Пошли, пошли.</p><p>Глэм упорно тянет Чеса за рукав, уводя подальше от гримерки. Не всегда налаживаются добрососедские отношения с другими группами, но их позиция относительно музыки, самого Глэма и предрассудков внешности абсолютно не трогают.</p><p>— Пидоры.</p><p>Его не трогают, не то, что Чеса.</p><p>— Тебя же оскорбило, что они меня так назвали.</p><p>— Но я-то не это имел в виду, — разводит руками Чес. — Лыбишься снова.</p><p>Глэму часто указывают на улыбку, на ее неуместность или наоборот, жизнерадостность. Чес хорошо разбирается в улыбках, настоящий эксперт.</p><p>— Что наигрываешь сейчас? — просто спрашивает он, поправляя ремень от чехла на плече. Глэм прислушивается к внутренней пластинке, прикрывает глаза и отвечает одухотворенно:</p><p>— Quiet Riot.</p><p>— Опять? — усмехается Чес. — Отличный выбор, чувак. Глэм, все еще пребывая внутри себя, тянет руку, сжимает запястье Чеса, отстукивает ритм пальцами несколько секунд, затем отворачивается и пружинистой походкой идет на выход. Чес фыркает и идет следом. Как всегда, идеально сыграно.</p><p> </p><p>— Мне кажется, что я уже не разлюблю, — признается Глэм, глядя на свое отражение, оценивая, насколько ровно подведены глаза.</p><p>— Ты двинутый, — улыбается Чес. — Но влюбленность нам по плечу, если такое слово выбираешь.</p><p>Глэм протягивает руку, на что Чес кривит губы, но подает свою. На запястье появляются ноты, бесстыдно выведенные карандашом для глаз.</p><p>— Очень романтично, — возводит глаза к небу Чес. — И что, мне так весь день ходит? Сотрется же. Рубашку запачкает.</p><p>— И что? — удивляется Глэм. Чес качает головой, но рукав не закатывает.</p><p>— Что за песню хоть начал?</p><p>— Не скажу. Угадывай.</p><p>Чес с ленцой разглядывает аккорды, что-то почти недовольно бормоча про «угадай мелодию».</p><p>— I wanna rock, — наконец не особо эмоционально напевает он.</p><p>— Rock! — отзывается Глэм.</p><p>Чес смеется и хлопает его плечу, а Глэм с улыбкой наблюдает за его попытками пригладить волосы, где слюна лучше любого геля.</p><p>— Давай, чувак, негоже жениху опаздывать, — напоминает Чес. — И не вздумай там ляпнуть про свою влюбленность, люди не так поймут.</p><p>— Тактилочка? — с теплой улыбкой спрашивает Глэм.</p><p>— Объятие, — соглашается Чес.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>